Liquid Courage
by Bravo Tango
Summary: With some help, Nico took a gamble and is rewarded for it. Rated M for Yuri and Lemon scene.


**Hello to anyone who is reading this story. This would be my first story I created on this site. I'm excited and anxious to see how this works.**

 **Note: If you want to see how I view Nico look up love live manga; she really looks mature.  
**

 **But enough of that and let's get this story started.**

"Speech" - Speech/Dialogue

 _'Thought'_ \- Nico's thoughts

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of _Love Live_! _School Idol Project.  
_**

* * *

Rays of sunlight shine through the slits of the curtains and birds can be heard chirping outside. There was a rustle under the bed sheets and a petite figure slowly raised her head up.

"Uggh." Nico groaned out. _'What the hell happen?'_

. . . . . . . . . .

 _Yesterday_

Yazawa Nico was a very happy woman as she walked towards a cafe. After two years in a university, Nico was recruited by a recent idol agency that saw her performance. Now Nico is going to tell her two best friends the good news in their planned hangout.

 _'Heh,'_ Nico thought, _'it seems they finally see me for who I really am: The number one idol in the universe.'_

As she was nearing to the cafe, she sees Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli sitting around a table outside the shop. It seems they have been there for a while if the near-empty cups on the table are any indication. _'Couldn't be helped,_ _the agency kept me up to discuss some plans and whatnot.'_ Nico reflected.

"Hey!" Nico called out, "How's it hanging Nozo-tiddies and Blondzillla."

Both Eli and Nozomi turned their heads toward Nico and responded:

"Nico-chan!"

"Nicocchi!"

They both rose up from their seats and hugged Nico, smothering her. "Gef of me." Nico mumbled in their chests.

"What?" Eli asked.

Nico got her head out, "I said, get off me." Eli and Nozomi chuckled and took a step back. Nico took an exaggerated breath and exhaled. "Jeez, the both of you could suffocate someone with those mountains you call boobs."

"Hey! Mine aren't that big." Eli responded.

Nozomi smirked and said, "Oh my, is someone getting jealous? Do want me to help you in that department?" She then spreads out her arms and curl her fingers into tiger claws.

"Wait!" Nico screamed out, taking a step back and covering her chest. "I give! I give!"

"C'mon Nozomi-chan, we haven't hanged out for a long time so stop it." Eli said and lightly slapped Nozomi's shoulder. "Let's go back to our table."

Nozomi put her hands down and sighed, "Alright, alright, Elichi."

"Phew." Nico breathed out. _'Dodged a washi washi, thanks Eli.'_ All three walked back to the table. After sitting down, Nico announced: "Girls, I have some great news; I am officially an idol."

"Congratulation!" They said.

"We should celebrate this moment." Nozomi said.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _'Why did I agree to this?'_ Nico lamented.

They were in Nozomi's apartment with just the three of them. Eli brought out some bottles of beer and Vodka she kept for special occasions. Nozomi brought various snacks and sweets from a nearby store. After a couple hours of partying, they finished a lot of beer and vodka. Nozomi became drunk with her face flushed after one glass of vodka. Eli downed several bottles and seems intent to drink more. Surprisingly, Nico has a high tolerance for alcohol and is keeping up with Eli.

Nico is cradling a glass and is situated on the couch between them. Feeling a little light-headed, Nico glanced at Eli's direction. Nico sees that Eli is slowly walking back from the kitchen holding more bottles of beer. Nico notices how tight those jeans shape around Eli's long athletic leg. _It's like Godzilla had a distant cousin from Russia; a blonde kaiju with long and sexy_ legs.' Wait. What.

Nico blinked slowly to get rid of that hot image and not to attract attention to herself. Calming down, she took a sip and slowly turned her head to the other side. Bad mistake. Nozomi's flushed cheeks seems almost red in comparison to her pale face, adding to her beauty. It was at that moment that Nozomi stretched out her arms. Nico widened her eyes; Nozomi's breast became twin globes of perfection. _'I could rest my head_ _and sleep in those marshmallow goodies.'_ Nico fantasized.

Immediately Nico's cheeks got more flushed than ever. _'What is going on? Why are these images coming up now?'_ Nico stared at her glass and saw her own reflection. _'Of all the times, it had to be now.'_

Nozomi slurred, "Oh my, is Nicocchi at her limit? Look how red your cheeks are."

"Psh, at least I can handle my alcohol better than you; you look like you might drop if you take one more drink." Nico scoffed.

Eli giggled and said, "Actually, I'm surprised you can drink that much Nico-chan."

"Of course," Nico boasted, "You can't expect any less from the Number 1 Idol after all."

After that declaration, It brought a melancholic atmosphere. Nozomi leaned to Nico's side and sighed, "This might the last time we get to hangout since you're an idol now."

Putting her bottle down on the table, Eli leaned on Nico's other side and said, "Yeah, who knows if have free time in your schedule."

"Wha?" Nico sputtered, now feeling the heat of their bodies and the tone shift. it was difficult enough to plan this hangout when all three of them just had college schedules. Now that Nico is becoming an idol, it will be a very long time before they can plan something like this again. Nico looked at Nozomi, then at Eli, and finally down at the glass she was cradling.

 _'Fuck it.'_ Nico downed her drink and slammed it on the table. Turning to Eli, Nico snaked her hand around her neck and pulled her in. The kiss was short yet fierce. Nico slowly pulled back to see Eli's widened eyes and jaws slack open. Nico turned to Nozomi and saw her open mouth. Nico closed in on that opening. Their lips clash and Nico flicked her tongue to the roof of Nozomi's mouth. Nico separated and stood up from the couch to look at both of them. Their expressions is a mixture of surprise, confusion and a little of desire of _more_.

Nico took a deep breath and exhaled. After a moment to compose herself, Nico opened her mouth, "I can't take this anymore. I love the both you, Eli and Nozomi. I've had this burning feeling in my heart ever since high school." Nico clasped her hands together and started to wring them. "Back then, I didn't say anything because I was afraid. I wanted to keep our friendship and not make it awkward. There was also the Love live so I didn't get many chances. And so I shoved these feelings to a box and locked it. Now with this job and and who knows when we'll meet again, I can't hold back." It wasn't the best confession Nico made. But then again, She didn't expect to confess to both of her crushes.

Nozomi and Eli shared a glance and then looked back Nico. Nozomi smiled and said, "It seems that Nicocchi beat us first to confessing, Elichi.

"...What?"

Eli and Nozomi stood up and enveloped Nico in a tender hug. "You see, we had the same feelings as well; We both love you, Nico-chan. At the time we didn't know how would you feel if the two of us confessed to you. We were also scared of making things more awkward. It wasn't until after high school that we missed you deeply."

"We started to yearn for you, Nicocchi. After you announced that you were becoming an idol, Elichi and I planned on confessing to you tonight."

Nico stared up at both them with disbelief. She giggled, and then it slowly became a full-blown laughter. Eli and Nozomi joined in and the laughter was filled with happiness and relief. "Oh my god," Nico wipes a tear from a eye. "All of us are a bunch of dorks."

"But we're dorks together, Nico-chan."

"We should celebrate this moment." Deja vu.

Nico smirked, "Oh I know a great way to celebrate this moment and the time we lost."

. . . . . . . . . .

 **(Lemon Scene, so all the kiddes bail out.)**

They were a tangle mess of limbs as they shuffled to the bedroom. Once there, Nico pushed Eli to the bed and stripped off of her clothing. Nico slowly straddled Eli's stomach. Nozomi came up behind them and unbuckled Eli's jeans. Taking a moment to marvel at the scene before her, she then took off Eli's pants and black panties. Nico reached forward and unbuttoned Eli's blouse.

"Oh wow," Nico grinned slyly, looking at what lays bare. "I didn't realize you weren't wearing any bra today Eli."

Eli sputtered, "I— that's—" She brings up her hands and covered her eyes.

Nico chuckled and leaned down to meet her lips; she tasted sweet with a taste of vodka. She pulled back and moved down to Eli's chest. Licking her lips, Nico popped a nipple into her salivating mouth. Her hot, wet tongue swirling in around her areola."Nico-chan!" Eli gasped loudly arching her back toward Nico. After a minute, Nico separated with a pop.

"Now for the main course." Nico purred and crawled down until she is face-to-face to Eli's lower lips. She took a tentative lick, making Eli gasp and buck her hips. Holding her hands on Eli's thighs, Nico looked up. Eli's face is flushed and her eyes are filled with so much desire. _'God, seeing her like this makes me so hot; I could get addicted to this.'_

"Nico-chan, please!" Eli panted.

"Please what?" Nico tried to seem causal, caressing her thighs.

"Please... lick my... p-pussy."

"With pleasure." Nico dived down and enveloped her center. She plunged her tongue and swirled wildly inside. Eli moaned out loud and pushed her hips into Nico's face.

"Harasho," Eli panted. "N-Nico-chan, I'm close."

"Mnnn." Nico moaned. After several seconds, Nico moved her head up and nibbled Eli's clit.

"AHHHHH! NICO-CHAN I'M CUMMMING!" Eli screamed, spreading her legs as far as possible. So much is gushing out as Nico tried to drink it all. Some trickled out and trailed down her chin. After Eli relaxed, Nico pulled back and stood up to see her work. Eli laid out on her back with a dazed look and a smile on her face.

Nico looked up and saw Nozomi on the other side of the bed naked and pleasuring herself. She is fondling one of her breast and fingering her depths. Nico saunters over to Nozomi and lock lips with her. They both moaned and shared Eli's essence. Gulping loudly, they both pulled back.

"Enjoyed the show?" Nico whispered.

"Can't you tell Nicocchi?" Nozomi tilted her head down.

Nico followed her gaze and saw Nozomi's fingers still inside her slicked core. Nico looked back up, "Well then, let me help you with that."

Nico shifted and settled to the side and behind her. She wrapped one of hand around to grope Nozomi's unattended tit. Squeezing firmly, Nico's fingers made an imprint on her flesh. _'Wow, they are like marshmallows.'_ Nico marveled. She slid her other hand down to join Nozomi's. Sliding two fingers in, Nozomi let out a gasp. Nico craned her head and nibbled her neck, drawing out a long moan. _'So that's her weak spot; gotta remember that.'_

After her fingers were slicked, Nico pulled out. Nico paused near her ear and whispered, "Cum for me." She pinched Nozomi's clit and bit softly into her neck.

"NICOCCHI!" Nozomi moaned, climaxing around her fingers. Her entrance spurting out and soaking the bed. Waiting for a moment to catch their breaths, they crawled to Eli. She seems to have recovered and watched the spectacle.

"How was it Nozomi-chan?" Eli asked.

"It was great Elichi. You?"

"Wonderful."

"Of course I would do my best for both of my girlfriends" Nico boasted.

"But it seems that Nicocchi didn't cum yet."

"Let's fix that."

They both pulled Nico down. Nico was in between them; Nozomi behind and Eli in front. Eli started kissing Nico's neck and Nozomi nibbling her ear. Nico moaned out, enjoying the dual attacks she is experiencing. She brought one arm to hold Nozomi's head and brought her other arm to encircle Eli's back. Nico felt two sets of fingers slipped into her wet folds.

"Ah!" Nico gasped. "No fair, double-teaming me like that."

"We just want to show our love and gratitude to our girlfriend who took care of us." Nozomi whispered.

"Ohhhhh" Nico moaned. "I could get used to this."

"Then let's do our best, Elichi." Both Nozomi and Eli sped up their thrusting.

"AHHH! AHH! OH FUCK! NOZOMI! ELI! I'M CUMMMING!" Nico screamed. Her pussy gushing out copious amounts of juice.

Nico panted, "Holy fuck! That was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it Nico-chan."

Nico kissed Eli then turned her head to kiss Nozomi. After laying down, she gets to watch Eli and Nozomi kiss in front of her. "Thank you," Nico whispered, snuggling closer to them. "This is the greatest moment of my life."

"It's also our greatest moment as well, Nicocchi."

"We love you, Nico-chan."

"I love you both." Nico slowly closed her eyes drifted off to blissful darkness.

. . . . . . . . . .

 _'AHHHHHHH!'_ Nico internally screamed, her face in both of her hands. Through her fingers, Nico was blushing madly and metaphorical steam floating out of her ears. _'Holy fuck, I just confessed, got fucked, and fucked my crushes.'_ Nico smiled wistfully, _'But it wasn't so bad.'_ Hearing a rustle behind her, Nico turned and looked.

A pair of the most beautiful sapphire and turquoise orbs stared back.

"Soooo..." Nico dragged out. "About last night."

 _To be continued...?_

* * *

 **AN: Sooo yeah...**

 **I just realized that I unconsciously wrote this piece in Nico's POV.**

 **Things that need to be said:**

 **1\. I don't know much about Japanese customs so I apologize if I misuse any terms or how things are done.**

 **2\. I actually never watched any of the anime. The only thing I have is that I read the manga, doujins, and fanfictions.**

 **3\. Surprisingly it took a week to finish this piece.**

 **There were two things that inspired me to write this piece. I had this lewd scenario stuck in my head for the longest time. And the biggest reason is that these 3 girls are my OT3 and I was sad that there weren't many stories about them on the internet.**

 **And so, I would greatly appreciate any constructive criticism; I really want to improve my craft in both storytelling and erotic scenes.**

 **Thank you for time and reviews.**

 **Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
